Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker (1916 – 1945), formerly known as Constance the Giantess, was the on and off antagonist of Monster House. She was Mr. Nebbercracker's former housewife who was originally a depressed circus member that always got made fun of by children due to her extreme obesity. One night, Mr. Nebbercracker rescued her from the circus, married her, and built a house with her. After trying to scare two children away with an axe, she loses her balance and falls into the house's foundations and dies after getting buried in cement. Her soul then possessed the now-finished house and Mr. Nebbercracker, being aware of this, was forced to pretend to be a child hater to save their lives. After over 45 years of being trapped, Nebbercracker and his wife finally became free when DJ blew the house up with dynamite and Nebbercracker reunited with his wife's spirit before she disappeared. Role DJ spies on his elderly neighbor, Mr. Nebbercracker, who takes any item that lands in his yard. Charles "Chowder", DJ's best friend, loses his basketball on Nebbercracker's lawn. DJ tries to recover it but is caught by Nebbercracker, who rages at him before apparently suffering a heart attack and being taken away in an ambulance. That night, DJ receives phone calls from Nebbercracker's house with no-one on the other end. He enlists Chowder's help to investigate the house. DJ eavesdrop on Zee's boyfriend Bones, who tells Zee about losing his kite on Nebbercracker's lawn when he was younger, and that Nebbercracker supposedly ate his wife (which he had mistaken). Later, Bones sees his long-lost kite in the doorway of Nebbercracker's house, but is consumed by the house as he tries to retrieve it. Later, DJ and Chowder spy on the house but Chowder refuses to believe the house is possesed. He crawls up to the house, and on his way he finds a beer bottle (left by the drunk Bones). Chowder emerges from the ground and imitates Nebbercracker on the porch, then rings the doorbell. The house wakes up and is disturbed when it finds Chowder and DJ on its property. The windows (the eyes) light up, the door (the mouth) opens and sharp boards break out of the top and bottom (the teeth) and inside the house the floorboards break open (the throat) leading to the basement (the stomach) the carpet rises from the stairs(the tongue is the carpet) and the stairs appear to lead to the brain (unknown object). The carpet comes out to get Chowder, and later DJ, but they escape. The next morning, Jenny Bennett is on the street selling Halloween chocolates. DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker's house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to catch her before she is eaten by the house. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Chowder provides a dummy filled with medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lester, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto its uvula. The trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling, revealing that the house is possessed by Constance. Nebbercracker reveals that as a young man he met Constance, who was an unwilling member of a circus sideshow, and fell in love with her despite her obesity. After helping her escape, she and Nebbercracker began building the house. One Halloween, as children tormented her due to her size, Constance tried to hurt them with an axe, but lost her footing and fell to her death in the foundations of the house, with the cement burying her body. Nebbercracker finished the house following Constance's death, knowing it was what she would have wanted. Aware that Constance's vengeful spirit made the house come alive, Nebbercracker tried to keep people away by pretending to be a child-hating old man. DJ tells Mr. Nebbercracker that it's time to let Constance go, but she overhears. The house breaks free from the house's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. Nebbercracker attempts to convince Constance that she should die while holding a stick of dynamite, but Constance refuses. As she tries to eat him, Chowder fights the house off with a back hoe, causing her to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts Constance. DJ throws the dynamite into the chimney, destroying the house. The trio see Nebbercracker with Constance's spirit for the last time before she fades away. Personality Constance used to be a kind and nice woman who lived in a freak show, but when children threw food at her, she turned into an angry, insane, child-hating person who was locked in a cage. The only person Constance truly loved was Mr. Nebbercracker, who approached her and accidentally startled her. After comforting her, he offers her to take her away from the circus, thus Constance is for the 1st time overjoyed. The next day, Nebbecracker takes Constance somewhere and has her close her eyes and when she opens them after being told to, she's jubilant at the site for their new home. Sometime during construction, Constance marries Nebbecracker. During the final battle, Nebbercracker ordered Constance to leave DJ, Chowder, and Jenny alone. As he tries to reason with her, Nebbercracker tells Constance she has hurt people and that he has to make things right. As he takes out a stick of dynamite, Constance's anger starts to rise, but Nebbercracker tries to calm her down by saying he's always done what was best for her. He proceeds to light a match on the house and is about to blow Constance up, only for the now-enraged house to scoop Mr. Nebbercracker up and try to eat him, only to be stopped by the kids. After the house is destroyed, Constance's spirit reforms and reunites with her husband for a brief moment before disappearing. Appearance As her circus freak title reveals, Constance was a giant of a woman, described as big as a house in part to her weight of 650 pounds and she's perhaps just as strong. Trivia * Being a monster house for so long, Constance seems to have lost her temper and upon her death, her spirit was released, and this gives a thankful nod for getting her out from her monstrous fate. * In reality, Constance isn't evil, but rather a sad character. The true antagonists of the film are Zee and Bones as they're not nice to DJ and his friends. * Her full name might be Constance Nebbercracker since Giantess would be inappropriate for the film. * It is unknown how Constance got fat, but she probably has a hunger for anything. * Constance weighs 650 pounds of the film. * Constance is one of the villains to have redemption at the end. * She is played by Kathleen Turner who played Jessica Rabbit who was Roger's wife from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Kathleen Turner described her character as Sexy but a little ugly. Gallery Constance as a human.jpg Constance as a monster house.png ConstanceKent.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Possessed Object Category:Xenophobes Category:Cannibals Category:Ghosts Category:Trickster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Married Villains Category:In love villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Jerks Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creation Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Horror Villains